


Don't Call Me Sugar Baby

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [9]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anger, Battle, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Resuming her school week after a pleasurable weekend in the Underworld, Persephone finds herself amidst the brewing of a scandal.  With a certain sun god in the vicinity, her limits and her patience are tested as she tries to make sense of the situation at hand.





	Don't Call Me Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> (there's no smut this time. ♥)  
Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

It was midweek in Olympus. Persephone was sitting in the courtyard of Olympus University, leaning against an oak tree, reading through one of her textbooks. Wearing a floor length dress navy blue dress adorned with lilies, and a matching lily in her hair, she was a remarkable sight. Being outside with nature brought her the most peace, and quiet moments like this helped her to stay focused on her schoolwork. Though it wasn’t too difficult for her mind to wander to a certain blue deity in another realm. Even still, Persephone had been breezing through her classes without any major issues. Her Ancient History class was not troublesome in the least; during the fall and winter, she would immerse herself in her mother’s library, lost in the plethora of books she had available. Computer Technology was a little tricky, being so new to Olympus and the rapidly changing modern world. But with as determined as Persephone was, she still had all high rankings for her assignments. Her Biology class proved to be of ease as well, considering her upbringing with Demeter and helping to orchestrate Spring’s arrival every year. Though her workload was plentiful, she was motivated to complete the school week. Upon the school week being over, she wanted to see _him_ again. She missed Hades. Their time together was only a few days just the weekend prior, but it felt much longer than that for her. Perhaps it felt that way for the both of them. When she was with Hades, he looked at her as an equal; he didn’t look down on her as a second-rate goddess or try to shelter and hinder her as her because of her age. He doted upon her and was affectionate, kind, and understanding. Nothing like the fearsome ruler of the dead that so many others had described him to be. He gave her hope. He made her feel loved.

_“Is this love?” _ Persephone thought to herself, idly thumbing through the pages of her textbook. 

It’s been less than a week since the party. Could she be in love with him, this quickly? 

Leaning against an oak tree, Persephone reached into her satchel and retrieved her cell phone. Snapping a delighted photo of herself, she opened an empty message to send it to Hades. She took pause for a moment, debating on what to say. He hadn’t reached out to her since they parted ways on her trip home from Olympus, after their long weekend full of kinky sex, love making, and enchantment. The way that she felt when he took her hand in his own made her smile. And the way that Persephone felt when Hades took her body in his hands and had his way with it, also made her smile. 

“I don’t think I should say anything. I’ll just send the picture,” she said to herself. A small patch of flowers began to bloom where she sat, and a blue flower crown appeared atop her shiny magenta curls.

Pressing the send button, she put her phone away and resumed her reading. Yet, there was quite a bit of traffic on campus, and several eyes and fingers pointing in her direction. 

Persephone sat up for a moment, noticing the straggling students that passed her by. Some averted their eyes when she looked in their direction, and some would whisper to their friends. She was too far away to discern any audible notion as to what they were talking about. Perplexed, she looked to her left, and saw a small clique holding a magazine in their hands. They were laughing and gossiping, then would look up in Persephone’s direction and laugh more. 

“HEY SUGAR BABY!” one of them yelled. Eyeing to her right, others had magazines in hand and were also examining the various pages. Once they caught Persephone’s glare, the closed the magazine and turned in the opposite direction, trying to avoid her.

“This is weird,” she said out loud.

“You’re telling me,” a voice said from behind the tree. 

Leaning to the side of the mighty oak, Persephone peered in the direction of the voice and saw a young man with an athletic build. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and wore an Olympus University letterman’s jacket, with loose fitting jeans and a simple t-shirt that showed his pectoral muscles a bit too vividly. His purple hair was slicked back and styled perfectly, and he held a football in one hand, with a magazine in the other.

“and what exactly is it that you think is weird, Apollo?” Persephone said curtly. 

“You tell me, sugar baby.”

“Sugar baby?” Persephone asked quizzically.

“You mean you honestly don’t know?”

“….. Is it something that I need to know?”

“I mean, that’s what everyone’s saying about you. You’re even in the Olympus Enquirer, with your sugar daddy buying you all those expensive clothes.”

“Are you talking about Hades?” Persephone closed her textbook and stood up defensively.

“Easy there, sugar baby… I’m not even the messenger. Here, look for yourself.” 

Apollo gave Persephone his copy of the Enquirer and she gazed upon it with disappointment. Her special day trip with the King was mocked by this low-grade bottom dwelling publication, and she then realized why so many other students were pointing at her, laughing, and calling her names from afar. 

“Nymph of the week?” she said disgustedly. “Sugar daddy? Sugar … sugar _baby?”_

With pursed lips, she tossed the magazine back to Apollo, as the petals from her blue crown of flowers fell to her shoulders, and a small red vine began to appear from her temples in its absence. 

“I don’t know if I should thank you for informing me or not, but there’s absolutely no merit to this publication,” she said very coldly. “I am **not** a baby, I’m **not** a nymph, and everything they’ve written is completely inaccurate.”

Apollo rolled the magazine up and tucked it in his back pocket. 

“I mean, you don’t seem to be a nymph, but I’m a little shocked that a hottie like you was actually…. Like. Spending time with the unseen one. He probably bought you all those nice things because it was the only way that anyone pretty would spend time with him.”

“That’s not true,” Persephone argued. The red vine grew larger, and her short pixie cut curls began to extend beyond her shoulders. The wind seemed to pick up as well. 

“Literally only thirsty river nymphs dig that King because of his money,” Apollo declared arrogantly. “I mean, he bought you all those things easily because he’s the God of Wealth. Outside of that, who cares about someone that handles the dead?”

“I do,” Persephone replied. 

“That’s a shame. Cause I can definitely handle your cute ass. His decrepit his old corpse wouldn’t do you any good, sugar baby. Actually, I’ll just call you baby. How about that?”

“How about NO.”

“Don’t be like that Persie… just give me a chance.”

“You can take your chance and shove it. Go away, and leave me alone…”

Apollo walked towards Persephone, who stepped backwards against the tree. There were so many other students looking at her.

“I don’t know what you’re putting up a fight for. Don’t you want a real man?” Apollo asked, irritated.

“He’s more of a man than you ever will be, Apollo,” Persephone replied. The wind had picked up and her dress was billowing at her feet. Her hair had grown even longer, almost to the ground, as her curls jostled back and forth in the violent wind. Persephone’s eyes began to glaze over with a blood red tint. The tree branches above her creaked loudly as the wind whipped through them, with all of the leaves falling down and withering. The grass blew every which way against the air’s rough currents. Apollo looked concerned for a moment, before approaching Persephone again.

“Damn, you’re really sexy when you’re mad,” he said callously.

Persephone’s pupils disappeared completely, and her eyes went a scarlet, blood red. The oak’s branches extended wildly, all reaching into Apollo’s direction as he slowly backed up a few steps.

“That’s ENOUGH!” Persephone screamed. 

The students that were standing idly by ran to take cover as Persephone’s voice boomed, loudly enough to make Apollo cover his ears. 

Another boom.

Wait, that wasn’t Persephone, was it? 

A third boom. Loud, like an earthquake soon to pierce the ground. 

Three howls rang through the air, alongside one last quaking boom to the ground. 

Persephone looked up and saw Cerberus, in his full, thirty-foot, three headed glory.

She smiled wickedly as the mighty beast began to growl in Apollo’s direction. Baring his teeth, Cerberus leaned in close to Persephone, who stroked his fur gently. 

“Good Boy,” she cooed. Cerberus barked in response, as he kept all three sets of glowing eyes on Apollo.

The grass beneath her feet began to wither and die. Her hair began to float slightly in all directions as she raised a finger and pointed in Apollo’s direction. She walked slowly towards him, as he backed away one step for every step she took towards him. 

In a voice that was unrecognizable, Persephone hissed at Apollo.   
“_You need to leave me alone…. This is **not** a request. This is a **demand**.”_

Cerberus barked a loud, booming bark in agreeance and growled. Smoke billowed from his nostrils and his eyes glowed bright yellow. As Persephone continued to approach Apollo, Cerberus took steps towards him. The same loud, booming, fearsome steps that stopped everyone’s hearts. Apollo said nothing, though he could not hide his fear. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He clutched his football so tightly that it was now deflated. 

“You win Persie,” he said softly. 

Immediately, Persephone’s eyes went back to normal. Her hair stopped levitating and fell down around her, in locks that came trailed beyond her feet. The red thorn crown that adorned her head disappeared as well. Cerberus gave Apollo one last bark, and he immediately turned around and ran. 

The other onlooking students were silent. Persephone had forgotten about the them during that momentary exchange. Cerberus immediately shrank in size and resumed his normal great-dane appearance. Persephone scratched behind his ears. 

“You’re such a good boy, did you want to come help me?!” She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. Cerberus lapped at her face in appreciation. 

It was then that Persephone realized exactly how frightening things had become for those who bore witness. The grass was gone completely in the small radius surrounding the tree. The ground near the tree was black where her feet had taken steps. The tree itself no longer stood upright, but was bent down forwards to surround her, with each limb pointing like daggers towards where Apollo stood. It was a terrifying feat to behold.

“Oh …… sugar snaps,” she uttered softly.

Cerberus whined a bit as he nuzzled in Persephone’s embrace. 

“…Well, sweet puppy, I need to fix some things,” she said to him.

Kneeling down onto the ground, Persephone placed a single hand on one of the bare spots of the soil. Closing her eyes and clutching a fist to her chest, her hair began to billow and blow as she opened her eyes, now completely white. A golden flower crown appeared upon her head as well as she worked to draw energy from within. Moments after, the soil changed colors from black to brown, and grass began to sprout in all of the bare places. 

Cerberus barked happily and jumped about excitedly. Persephone stood upright and walked towards the contorted tree.

“As for you, sweet oak,” she said softly. “Thank you for coming to my aid.”

Placing both hands upon the tree, beacons of white light radiated from her eyes as she said aloud, “Σταθείτε, φίλε μου.”

At her command, the tree’s branches retracted slowly from their position of attack. Wind blew wildly as Persephone held to the tree, trying her best to stay upright. As the oak began to return to its normal state, spawning leaves once again on the bare branches, Persephone grew weaker. With one last grunt, she collapsed, having expelled a great deal of energy. The tree stood tall and upright once again, with the green leaves sprouting as well. Cerberus ran to her side to brace her fall, and she held on to him with one arm.

“…. You’re such a good boy,” she said breathlessly. “I ….. I …. I owe you some treats when I come back to the underworld.” 

Cerberus whined as she tried to stand up, struggling to get her footing.

“I think… I’ll… be okay. I just need to… rest. Can you… can you… take me away from here please?”

Cerberus stepped back and then transformed into his full three headed form. He leaned down for Persephone to climb upon his back. She clutched his fur tightly as he took a leap into the air and galloped along the wind currents. 

From within a classroom at the university, various students were frantic about what had taken place.

Apollo reached into his pocket, looking out a window at the courtyard. Still having a white-knuckle grip upon his deflated football, he dialed a number in his phone.

“Sis?” he said. “you’re not going to believe this…”

Cerberus landed in a field of wildflowers, far away from the city. He kneeled to let Persephone down safely. She stumbled a bit, and Cerberus whined.

“I promise I’ll… be okay, sweet puppy,” she declared. “but… Would you… stay with me for a while? I hope that Hades won’t be too mad. I just… need to rest some, and I feel safe with you around.”

Cerberus encircled Persephone and plopped on the ground. She nuzzled against him as he laid down his heads. As she sighed a peaceful sigh, her phone began to beep. 

“What in the Mortal Realm? Who could this be?” she muttered, digging in her satchel for her phone. Clamoring through her various items, she almost dropped her phone in excitement.

Hades had responded to her message with a picture of himself, smiling that dorky grin she loved.

The caption: _“I miss you, Kore. Next time let’s take these …. Do you call them ‘selfies?’ Let’s take selfies together.” _

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> the Greek command should translate to "Stand up, my friend."
> 
> a gracious thanks to roselessthorn for the beta read and edits. 
> 
> smut will resume next chapter. enjoy the fluff for now. 
> 
> as always, thank you for the hits and kudos. more to come!


End file.
